Howl
by TheMusiicJunkiie
Summary: Around Prohibition.Edward is a 20s gangster.He's dangerous and handsome while poor bella is the police chief's daughter and his own victim.Who would think that she would get abused by her father.Will edward bring her into his world and save her from hers?
1. Chapter 1

Howl

Summary: During Prohibition and Bella is the Police Chief's daughter in New York. Edward is Part of the Mafia and an underground club owner; he also admires Isabella from far away. Era 20'/Mafiaward.

Chapter One: Ordinary Day

I smiled out the window as my father drove in his Jalopy. I had my hair pinned up which he wasn't to happy about. Something about showing my neck off but I thought it was rubbish. I mean some girls were flappers and had cut their hair very short. My best friend was one. She wanted a fashion revolution though and she looked much better with short hair. She even tried to convince me to cut it but I knew I liked my long locks better. However she made sure I dressed nicer then most of the girls who were keen on being the perfect daughter but I wanted to have a little fun.

"Now baby remember to try to get longer dresses while you're with your friends. I know some girls are changing but you're still my little girl" I sat there still as I stared at him. Was he really trying to keep me as a baby forever?

The only answer to that would be yes, yes he…is!

"Dad I'm eighteen. I'm an adult and I can dress myself" I groaned and then glared out the window at the store I was supposed to go shopping with Alice. I knew letting my father drive me was a bad idea but he refused to let me have a car and a job. He was the Chief of police in New York and everyone answered to him. I hated it because he knew people everywhere and he embarrassed me always. However people didn't know what he was really like. He was very controlling and he drank constantly. He has hit me before but never a lot. A few hits here and there when I really messed up in his eyes. He sobered up pretty quickly when someone was there or we were out.

"Yes but you live under my roof" he reminded me. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him and yell back. It wasn't my fault you wouldn't let me have a job Charlie. I sneered at him internally.

"I know but I would like a little freedom" I said trying not to just yell. We had always bumped heads. I was actually waiting for the Mafia here to bump him off or someone of significance. What could be better then to kill the police chief of the area?

"You can't have Freedom you haven't earned Isabella. Do you remember what happened when your mother had freedom?" that was a low blow and I put my head down and started breathing heavier.

"Yes" I whispered. Did I forget to mention that he was really a cold blooded murderer? I thought he was supposed to protect me from things like that but he should protect me from himself. When my mom wanted out of the relationship because she needed to breath she ran. I remember I was a little girl with my mother.

"_Mommy" I whispered and she shushed me. We were huddled near a garbage can. It was huge. Mommy said that it should cover us but then we heard footsteps and it started to rain. It rained harder and harder and the wind picked up. _

"_Renee. Come out. Come out. Wherever you are" my daddy hissed harshly and I covered my eyes and I heard moving and a gun shot. I looked up to see my daddy holding one of his police guns. He was holding it and my mommy was on the ground. Red stuff was coming out. My eyes widened. Blood!_

_I quickly hurried up towards her body and hit it trying to get her to wake up. _

"_That's what you get for leaving. For questioning me and for taking the freedom I gave you to far" he pulled the trigger again and blood splattered against my clothes and face. I looked up at my daddy shocked. He had hurt her. No. He had killed her! Why?_

"_D-d-daddy" I asked quietly. He looked over at me and I started to move backwards but he grabbed me and held the gun to my head. _

"_Did you help mommy try to escape" he asked and I shook my head no. I didn't know what was happening. _

"_If you ever do what she did ill do the same to you" he hissed and I cried and cried. I sobbed as he threw me into my bedroom. I slowly became an adult because of this. I grew up in a house of fear but I never showed it. I had learned how to put on a mask. _

"I know what will happen. Ill obey" I moved my hands up on my arms and rubbed them. Afraid tears would fall.

"Good now here is a good amount of Dough. Go get something pretty for yourself" I nodded taking the money and started getting out of the Jalopy.

"You forgot something" he told me seriously. I looked around not knowing what I forgot. Then I remembered. We had to keep up the father daughter thing.

"I love you daddy" I said and got out of the car as fast as I could and ran towards the store. I had on heels and a shorter dress then I was really comfortable wearing but Alice loved it and I liked making her happy. Besides maybe ill impress someone and they will be sweet on me and want to put a ring on my finger. Take me away from my father. I would be alright with that. I looked around for Alice but found no one. I saw my father's Jalopy pull away towards the police station. I waited around for a while and saw Alice coming towards me. I waved and she ran towards me.

"Oh Bella!" she screeched and jumped up and down in her stilettos. She grabbed me and held me close. She was so small so I don't know how she was this strong. I bruised easily too. She looked amazing. I hadn't seen her for a few weeks. She looked like she was going to cry from just seeing me.

"Wait" she said standing back and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Baby can you get your dad to let you come to a club tonight?" she asked biting her lip and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure maybe if I get home early and hint at it. You have to keep the real outfit I want to wear though because he will never let me go out looking the way you want" I told her seriously and she nodded thinking over a plan in her head.

"okay we are going to go shopping for a beautiful dress today and some shoes and accessories then we are going to get you back home early so we shall cut out shopping trip short" which I was thankful for because she could tire out anything "then I'll help you make dinner and slip out of the house and you hint at it" she came up with all that within a matter of minutes.

"Perfect" I grinned. Alice was the only one who knew about my mother and how my father really reacted. She was there one day when she freaked out and stalked toward me and leaned down to spit in my face. I took a shower and almost scrubbed my face raw. He didn't know though because she was hiding on our steps that lead to my bedroom. I was only getting us a snack but I wasn't aloud. Apparently he thought I would get too fat. I'm not though. At least I don't think. Curvy sure but not fat.

"Lets go" she grabbed my arm and she led me to the new store that she wanted us to go to. It had just opened. I heard one of the mobs owned it but I didn't believe it. What would the mafia want to do with fashion? Although sometimes I feel like these fashion dolls were part of the mafia. They took everything so serious.

"So what type of fabric do you want?" she asked as we started looking through the racks and racks of clothing. I looked through the rack touching every piece of fabric I could get my clutches on. They were all beautiful. Each had its own uniqueness about it. Even the cotton but I knew she would not have me wearing cotton panties tonight. I blushed at the fact and looked up to see her looking at me waiting my answer.

"Anything as long as it looks good" she looked through the rack. I kept looking and saw some sequence dresses that looked cute but I wanted something a little less glamorous. I wanted it simple and cute and just something that screamed Isabella Swan wears this. I didn't know how I was going to choose but I found a cute blue dress. It looked like a sailor outfit that had been transformed into a dress. She screamed for me to come over there. I walked over their still with dignity unlike her and saw her holding up a small pink dress. I was in awe of it and touched the fabric. It was beautiful.

"You must try it on" she insisted and started pushing me towards the dressing room. I took the sailor dress with me as well because I knew I was going to buy both. I looked at what she had shoved in my hands. It also had a matching pair of pink shoes. They were like hers but had a buckle across the ankle. I took off my own shoes and slid them on my feet and buckled them on. I wasn't so graceful that I could pull of anything higher but these were just enough that I wouldn't be shorter then most girls. Alice or pixie as I also call her had to wear higher just to get to my height that I stood normally. She was short and petite. I pulled off my dress and hung it on the rack. I looked at my almost naked self in the mirror. I rubbed my hand over my flat stomach and looked at the side view of myself. I was one of those girls that couldn't wait to be a mother. I wanted to have a child. I wanted to do things with him or her. I craved to have that.

I took the dress and slipped it up my body and slid both my arms into the sleeves. It was a spaghetti strap dress. It flowed around me to a little above my knees. I smiled and twirled around in it looking at myself in the mirror. It was perfect and I bet you Pixie knew it too. I opened up the curtain and saw her talking to a familiar blonde. I had seen her around but she was usually with a much bigger man. I walked over too Alice.

"You were right. I'm going to have to get it" I twirled for her and she giggled and gave me the 'I told you so' look.

"Oh sorry how rude this is Rosalie and Rosalie this is my best friend Bella that I told you about" she smiled and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" she told me and she was beautiful. Her long golden hair which met her shoulders looked silky soft. Her nails neat and trimmed with red paint on them like her lips. She wore a dark navy blue dress with pinstripes on it.

"And you" I told her still smiling.

"Well Alice if you just tell me what dresses you both picked and I will ring them up and put them in a bag" she said and I noticed the pin on her suite. She was the boss.

"Well as you can see I'm getting this gold dress and Bella here is getting your nautical tight dress along with this pink one" she said and Rosalie nodded writing it on her pad.

"Ill go up and ring them up just bring the dresses up and ill remove the tags and well get them bagged for you" I nodded and went to turn but quickly turned back around.

"Oh and Rosalie can you put these pink shoes in with the purchase" she turned around and smiled.

"There on the house baby" she winked and turned back on her heel and went up to the register.

"Where did you find her?" Alice always found the boss but I figured this was a large store that the boss would surely not be in. She must have other companies to make such a large empire such as this. Alice looked at me with a look that just screamed 'duh I just did'.

"She was walking around and I thought she was an employee at first but her dress was designer and not from here so she must be the boss" she shrugged like it was nothing.

"Oh well will you help me get this dress off and well head up there"

"Sure" she grabbed me and skipped into the dressing room. I followed her obediently and she helped me slip back into my dress that I came into the store originally. I grabbed our dresses and helped her. I walked with Alice up to the register to see Rosalie reading.

"Anything else to add to the list?" she asked and we shook our heads no.

"Alright that's fifty dollars" she said and I put the cash on the table paying for Alice's things as well.

"Hey I thought I was paying for my own stuff" She said and I looked at her raising an eyebrow. She knew never to question me.

"It's my father's money besides the ass hole deserves to get his money spent" I said simply.

"Is daddies little girl going bad?" Rosalie asked looking up from her book after she had put the money in the drawer.

"You could say that or how about just not a daddies girl" I supplied for her and she smiled.

"Hey have you guys heard of the club down the street. It's not exactly old but not so new" she asked and we nodded.

"Well how would you ladies like to join me and my brothers along with my fiancé?" Alice squealed.

"Oh yes we would love that" she practically screeched out.

"What Alice wants to say also is thank you for inviting us. What's your last name? I've seen you in the city a few times so I can only assume that the big guy you're always with is your fiancé?"

"Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and yes that's my Fiancé, his name is Emmett Cullen. My two brother in laws will be their as well. Jasper and Edward Cullen" she smiled happily and set her book down.

"Interesting names" I told her. It was true though because they were. I had never heard of a man name Edward in my life only in stories or through history. I had yet to know of jasper either.

"Yes well their mother has an unusual name as well as the father so I guess they decided to keep it up. Would you all like to come to my home and well get ready together? Also it will be better so we don't have to go searching for each other in the club" she told us.

"Ya that would be so much easier" Alice concluded. I was going to have to work on my father very hard now to get him to cave. I had heard rumors about the Cullen's. I didn't know if they were true and I frankly didn't give a damn.

"What's your address? Well come over" Alice said getting out a pen and pad of paper out of her purse.

"Don't worry ill have our driver come get you and no need to give me an address. I've seen you both in the city and I make notes of where everyone lives. Besides you're pretty popular in the other shops. I have to make sure I get the best customers in here" she smiled up at us. Alice was putting away her pen and paper and perked up.

"Alright we shall see you soon then" she grabbed me and we shuffled out of there.

"She was nice" I told her.

"A little on the stalker side but all together nice" Alice giggled out. How on earth did she know where we lived? I mean I don't even think the boutiques around here knew where Alice lived but maybe me because of my father.

"Come on we have to get to your house and make your dad dinner" Alice waved over a taxi and we both climbed in with our bags.

"Where too ladies?" the man looked sleazy.

"The Police Chief's house of New York" he froze and went driving. My father had made sure no man would look at me. Sometimes it was useful like this and other times it was down right hurtful. I never went to prom because of it and I haven't dated ever. It's sad to say I'm a randy virgin but it's true. I was dying to have sex but I wanted it with the right man. I still had standards.

"So what's his favorite dinner again?" Alice asked inspecting her nails. They were a light silver color that was going to match her dress.

"Plain ole steak and potatoes and a beer like always" I shrugged.

"Alright so ill help you season the steak well cook it out on his grill clean everything up and you can make sure you give him the best dinner ever" she smiled.

"Oh look theirs that club" Alice put her finger in front of me and I looked to see that she was right. _The Tabby Kat _looked pretty new. It was a strange thing to name a club after a cat but then spell cat with a 'k'. Unique name though. I doubt anyone around here would have anything like it. That is probably what they were going for too. We drove a little longer and I saw my house.

"here you ladies are" Alice got out and I got my money out and tossed it on his seat before he could say anything and ran out of the cab up to the house.

"Where's your key?" Alice asked.

"Under the plant" I squatted down and picked up the plant and Alice retrieved the key and let us in. I put the key on the hook where my father hung his keys and belts. I would have to keep this with me tonight. I walked into the kitchen to see Alice already getting numerous amounts of seasoning and making her own little concoction on the table and I got a nice slab of meat out of the freezer and left it on the counter to defrost. I grabbed some potatoes from our pantry and started boiling the water then went onto make my own butter and sour cream topping. He always loved home made things. I set the table of for him and Alice started cleaning up around the house. He was so going to let me head out to the club. I started cooking as Alice took out the potatoes and put them in the oven cooking them with cheese over the top after she opened them.

"You think he will let you go now?" she asked as she heard the cruiser pulling up. I nodded and she ran out the back door and hid as my father came through the front door.

"Isabella darling are you home?" he called out.

"Yes Father. I'm almost done with your dinner. After however I was wondering if we could discuss something" I asked smiling sweetly at him even though I was cringing in disgust.

"Sure darling" he smiled and sat down at the dinner table. I brought his steak over and place it on his plate then took a baked potato out of the over and set them on the table and placed one of those on his plate. I sat down and took a little bit of the potato and ate part of the salad I had made this morning. My dad hated when I ate anything heavy. I was a 'lady'. I didn't want to get fat because then no one would want me.

"What did you want to talk about" he took a sip of his beer.

"I met this girl at the shop. Her family owns this club and she wants Alice and me to celebrate with her the opening of her shop" I said softly.

"A club? Well…you won't be having any sex their right?"He looked at me dead in the eyes.

"No"

"Drugs?" I didn't know but…

"No way. You know I don't like that stuff. It messes with your head" I told him

"Alcohol" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"There will be Alcohol present because it is a club but I wouldn't touch the stuff. It just makes you do stupid things and I wouldn't want anyone to look down on me or you daddy" I lied enough to get him to consider it.

"As long as you wear something presentable" he told me and I nodded and got up to hug him but instead he shoved the plate into my hands. I went to the sink fast and washed it then wiped away the few tears that dropped from my eyes. I knew that he didn't like affection but he could at least be nice to me. I ran up the steps and grabbed my bag and headed outside. I sat on the curb for a few moments until I saw a limo pull up.

"Doll Face" The driver was charming. I climbed into the back seat and he helped me in. I saw Alice sitting their vibrating with our outfits.

"This is so exciting Bella" she yelled and grabbed onto me as I situated myself.

"Sure is baby" I smiled and we watched as the streets passed us. We were heading in the direction of the store that Rosalie owned. Or at least was the boss of but I think she owned it.

"So are we going to find you a sugar daddy here" she giggled like a school girl.

"Are you for real Alice? You know I don't like all those lavish gifts and I don't want to be some tart" I looked away.

"You know I didn't mean it like that but we really should find you a Daddy. I mean I've had my fair share but your still untouched and have yet to experience life." She told me seriously and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I was doing that a lot lately.

"Don't be a Dumb Dora. We don't know anyone here so we shouldn't be looking for anything. What if you made out with Rosalie's Daddy? She would flip and we would be out on our arses" I told her seriously.

"Who uses the word arse anymore and I wont I already know I won't. Ill meet my dream man, I can see him already. So will you in time but your just such a Piker" she joked but I took offense.

"You think I don't want a lover. Someone to be with me. You must be insane" I turned from her. I wasn't exactly mad but it was dumb. I did want someone. I was tired of being lonely.

"Baby I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry" she grabbed my face and pulled me to look at her.

"I just know you're to shy. You need to take more chances so you can live" she told me and I nodded but kept my face down. She fixed that and pushed it back up to look at her.

"I need you to promise me that you will" I sighed and nodded.

"I will keep an open mind"

"To anything?"

"To anything I promise" I told her truthfully.

"Good because I have a bad but good feeling about this" she said simply and we sat in the car until we started slowing down.

The house was huge. The building was huge but I figured she was on the top floor. We got out slowly with our bags and the man at the front ushered us in.

"Hello how can I help you?" the woman at the front asked. It was a business.

"Were looking for Rosalie Cullen" Alice smiled

"Ill let her know you two are coming up. Click on the top floor and she'll be waiting their" the woman picked up the phone as we walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. This building had so many floors. I was in awe. The elevator music was up to the times and not those old classic songs. We finally got there and the elevator dinged and it opened.

"Hello ladies" Rosalie said. She was in a small silk robe and started walking and we followed her.

"I can't wait for this. We haven't been out in so long" Alice squealed as Rosalie led us to, what I could only imagine, what was her bedroom. She sat down next to her vanity and we sat down on her bed.

"So who wants to go first" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"I will" Alice said and she sat down where Rosalie has and Rosalie started applying her makeup just like she did hers. It was heavy but sexy and seductive.

"So are you girls seeing anyone?" she asked and looked at me while Alice blotted her lipstick.

"No. as single as they come" I told her

"Ya well Bella here hasn't even kissed a man" it was true I hadn't. My father on the cheek didn't count either.

"Really? I would have figured all the boys were trying to steal kisses from you." she laughed

"Well with my dad none were stupid enough to try. Having the police chief as your father is a big downer" I told her and she nodded.

"Ya my father is very protective too. I'm surprised my fiancée was able to court me" she giggled. She started on Alice's eye giving them a black and silver shimmer to them.

"Although having two brothers does not help very much" she shrugged.

"Yes that would be a downer on things"

"Actually they accepted him because he's their brother. I know it sounds weird but Emmett my fiancé was adopted by my mother and father and we just happened to fall in love. They always said true love can face anything" she smiled and stared at the ring on her left hand. Every girl on the universe craved to have a ring their. I stared at my bare finger and envied her.

"Wow you're really lucky" I told her honestly.

"Ya…I don't know what I would do without him" she smiled up at me and Alice's face was done. She looked amazing and she started on her hair. She brushed it out slowly.

"I actually think you and Jasper my twin would really hit it off. He's calmer and well you know…opposites balance each other out" she chuckled and Alice looked intrigued by what she had said.

"Who knows" she smiled and watched as Rosalie brushed her hair.

"So do you girls read a lot?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't do as much as I should but Bella here does more then she should. Her father hates it though. He's still in the time period where women can't do anything" I nodded sadly.

"I have to sneak them in the house and if he finds them he becomes mad"

"More like livid" Alice knew.

"Oh… I know how that is. My ex boyfriend was like that however he would beat me when I had my own idea… I never knew their was a way out of taking those beatings either" she said and looked at me straight in the eye. Almost as if she knew already.

"I'm glad your out and you found the strength to leave him" Alice piped up.

"Thank you. Even if their family you should never let a man touch you" she straightened out Alice's hair so that it was curved towards her face.

"So is anyone else going to be there" I asked changing the subject and she motioned for Alice to get up and go put on her dress.

"Well other then the other patrons at the club none that you should concern yourselves with however don't stray from us" she said seriously.

"Well you invited us so don't worry we wont" I told her.

"Lets get you started" and I sat down on the vanity as she started applying pink eye shadow. I never felt girly but I was starting too now.

"You know you remind me to much of my brother" she giggled.

"Ya well he must be pretty smart now" I told her and I could hear her laughing.

"Ya but he's to stubborn for his own good. Sorry it's just you seem it and I'm usually good at guessing peoples personalities" she told me. I just shook it off because I knew it was true. I was very stubborn and I loved it. She started putting on eyeliner which I could tell was going to be thick.

"So what business is your family in" I asked and she stopped and thought for a second.

"Just a business…we lend people money and things like that" she said nonchalantly and went to start straightening my hair. She started pinning it back and put my bangs back and some of the hair in front so that it was clipped behind me. It looked beautiful.

"I wonder what happened to Alice" I asked.

"My twin is probably out their already. He always escorts me along with my big daddy…you know he just worries like any other twin. My brother Edward though is at the club doing business probably. Hopefully he'll stop working" I looked at Rosalie and saw her smiling brightly. She obviously loved her family and didn't let people in easily but with Alice and me, I think it was different.

"Why are you talking to us? I mean no one knows much about you but you talk to us and stuff"

"I just have a very good thought about you and Alice. Now go get dressed and ill meet you out there because I have to go put on my dress" I smiled and ran towards the bathroom after grabbing my dress off the bed. I shimmied out of my clothes and put on the thong that Alice helped pack for me. I blushed as I looked at it then put it on along with my garter belt. I put on my pink stockings. I pulled my dress up and adjusted my breasts in the dress. I couldn't wear a bra with this. I took a pink ribbon I found in her bathroom and tied it in the back of my hair in a small bow and the ribbon hung down nicely. I pulled on my pink stilettos and walked out the door and through her bedroom towards the living room. Rosalie was sitting on her lovers lap and Alice was getting cozy with a blonde haired man. I would only assume that was her twin.

"Bella you have to meet Jasper and Jasper this is like my sister Bella" she talked so fast I could barely keep up.

"Evening ma'am" he tipped his fedora and I blushed.

"Nice to meet you finally. Rosalie talks about you so much" I smiled and so did he. He had a southern drawl to him but it wasn't in Rosalie's accent. Maybe she could just hide it better then him.

"Let's get going" Emmett said. We nodded and Jasper escorted Alice and I too the car but I laid back a bit and sat completely opposite of the new lovers in the car. I wasn't getting in Alice's way today. I sat in the limo and let the happy couples talk which just made me get out of the mood a little.

"Were almost there" the driver called.

"Thank you" Emmett said and rolled the window up so that it was private now.

"You girls ready to party" Alice took some Champaign from jasper and nodded.

"Ya I just have to watch though. My dad knows people around here" I said fidgeting. I didn't want stuff getting back to him.

"Your dad?"

"Chief of police" I told him and he looked at Rosalie for a moment and she just stared at him. Having a private conversation through their eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing is getting to him" I smiled. The car came to a stop and Emmett got out and helped Rosalie out. Jasper got out and helped Alice out. I was expecting him to lean back for me but he didn't. He just walked away with Alice. I was offended I mean I was the police chief's daughter and he wanted Alice. I wouldn't try to help me either. I got out of the car and tripped but quickly grabbed onto the door. I straightened myself out and walked after Alice and jasper along with Rosalie and Emmett. They were all ahead.

"Go right in" the bouncer said and I went to walk with them but he stopped me.

"Name?" was he serious?

"I know them I came with them. They just left me at the car" I said but he wasn't convinced.

"Go ask Rosalie Cullen then" I told him but he shook his head.

"If your name isn't on the list you don't get in" I was shocked. Alice left me? She never did that. She always made sure I was with her. But she was distracted now. I bit my lip and looked away. I walked away from the club and sat down against the wall. People were lining up on the opposite side. We didn't have anything to contact each other with either. My whole day I look forward to this and I get rewarded with nothing. My father was going to kill me. When I tell him something I have to do it and if I showed up now I would look like I went back on my word to him. It was stupid I know but still. I sat there just looking at my feet when I heard some shuffling.

"Look at the gams on that dame" I stared up at the big man. He was huge but not as big as Emmett.

"Hey doll face…check or cash?" he leaned down but I shook my head now. I didn't want anything with these birds. I cursed myself for dressing like this.

"Can you get into the club?" I asked and they nodded.

"Can you help me?"

"If I help you will you help me?" he gestured to his nether region but I didn't want that…

"No it's just I need to get in there. The Cullen's…I was invited" I mumbled sadly. Maybe I wasn't really invited. I got it now...I was just that friend that you had to invite but they ditched me. Alice ditched me.

"Bella" I heard Rosalie's voice call and I just sat there. I didn't want to answer. I was too ashamed. I looked like a mistress of the night.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked and leaned down to give me her hand so I could get up. I sat there.

"You all left me. I tripped out of the car and you were to far ahead in the crowd and the bouncer wouldn't come get you. Alice fucking left me" I growled out the last bit.

"Oh…OH I'm so sorry! Alice didn't mean it its just jasper kept leading her and she couldn't let go of him. Let's go in now. My brother is joining us and I want you all to meet." She said happily after she freaked for a moment.

"You with her" I forgot the grubby guys were here.

"If you don't leave ill castrate you both and stick it up your asses" she sneered and they fled. I got up and she helped get the dirt off of my dress. I walked with her arm and arm up to the bouncer again.

"After tonight you're fired. Add Bella swan to your permanent list and give it to the new guy that will be replacing you" she said simply and walked in with me. There as a beautiful doll on stage singing and some people were dancing others were at tables. A few men were playing pool and some were drinking at the bar. Alice I saw was at one of the tables with jasper and Emmett. Rosalie walked with me and I could see her get angry.

"I fired the bouncer" she told Emmett and sat down next to him with a huff and sat me down next to her. She was almost like a mother.

"Why?" he asked taking a sip of what I could guess was gin and tonic.

"Did any of you notice what was missing a few moments ago almost a half hour ago?" she asked outraged.

"I didn't know if she was just dancing or in the bathroom so I checked everywhere…you my dear ass of a brother left her outside and some fucker asked her if she would give him a little nookie" she looked disgusted.

"Ya well she's fine now" Jasper said and Alice nodded. I was surprised Alice had agreed with him. Where had my best friend gone and in one night?

"Alice why are you agreeing with him?" I asked

"Well your fine now and we can have a good time" that stung…I would let it go I guess. She was my best friend and I had no one else.

"Ya" I told her slowly.

"Where did Edward go?" Rosalie asked.

"He had to go take care of some business…Aro's boys came in" Emmett replied.

"I hope he finishes it this time" they were all so cryptic.

"He should be back though since he also went to get us drinks" Emmett grumbled.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked me.

"Just a beer is fine" I told her truthfully. I didn't drink often.

"Ill go help Edward" she said quickly and got up and left the table leaving an awkward silence.

"When do you need to go home?" Alice asked.

"I don't exactly need to go home but Charlie wants me home at least before he wakes up tomorrow so he can have breakfast" I sighed.

"Oh right…" she murmured and finally Rosalie got back with all of our drinks. I saw her holding a tray along with another man behind her. He was wearing the same type of suite that Emmett and jasper were wearing. His hair crazy and peaking threw the fedora. Bronze I guess you could call it like a penny. He looked really good looking. He was so a looker.

"Dirty martini and an apple martini and four beers" he said placing them down on the table. Even his voice had 'it'. So silky and velvety but beautiful and masculine at the same time and he was probably every girl's wet dream. He looked up at me. His eyes!

So green like emerald and forest all mixed together. Lighter green around his pupil then broke off into a little bit of gold and dark emerald green. I was in shock to say the least.

"And is this beer number four you ordered for rose?" he asked still staring at me as he slowly sat down across from me.

"Yep this is Bella swan" she said almost proudly.

"Chiefs daughter?"

"The very one" Emmett cut in.

"I hope you know what you're getting into" he chuckled and took a sip of his beer. I was surprised.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle my own fairly good"

"We will see about that baby doll…" he murmured and gave me a crooked smile…I was so fucked!

**Kay so I'm redoing blood warriors so until then this mafia is going to be up and this is staying up even after I figure out how to rewrite blood warriors. Okay anyway check my profile there is a link to one video well click on my YouTube user name and check out howl: Edward & Bella that is the trailer for this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Howl

Summary: During Prohibition and Bella is the Police Chief's daughter in New York. Edward is Part of the Mafia and an underground club owner; he also admires Isabella from far away. Era 20'/Mafiaward.

Chapter Two: Beauty in the Breakdown

I looked down blushing. I didn't know what to say to that. Baby doll? Did he give nick names to every girl he ever met. That was probably accurate. I was nothing special to anyone ever. I watched the woman up on stage as she sang and danced. She looked beautiful up there. Her long hair flowing down over her virginal white dress with silver and gold flecks in it but her voice was amazing and raspy. Very delicate and womanly.

"Rosie lets go dance" Emmett announced and she smiled and followed him onto the dance floor. I giggled as Emmett attempted to dance with her. They looked so happy together and Jasper took Alice on the dance floor and she started dancing with him leaving an awkward air between Edward and me. They all looked happy dancing though. Emmett had spun Rosalie around and jasper was dancing closer to Alice and whispering in her ear. I think she was overwhelmed. It didn't help that she was physic.

"So where's your man?" he asked sitting back and taking off his fedora and setting it on the table between us.

"He's still in the works. Haven't found him yet" I said simply and took another sip of my beer.

"And you're Dame?" Hopefully you don't have a Dame. I had to fight with myself not to say that. Thank god I had my verbal filter still. I wasn't a heavy drinker. I was probably getting a little flushed already and pink cheeked.

"Ha. Work is a little to much to have already and adding a woman into the mix wont help. I don't need any distractions as my father says" he snorted.

"I guess but a little distraction will make you less stressed. You seem so tense" I noted and looked at his posture. It seemed like he was always on defense.

"I have to be guarded. It's just my nature. Though I meant that they would be a distraction with me always wondering about them and or worrying" he said dismissively.

"It's not always bad to worry about something. Means you have a heart" I replied and stared down at my beer.

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble with some people. You should be lucky I enjoy it" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. I bit my lip slightly.

"I know believe me it has" I looked at the happy couples again. It was slowing down and I looked back at Edward who was staring at the bar with a glaring look. He looked ready to kill. I wasn't scared of him though as I probably should be. I don't know if I could be scared of him. He leaned across the table not taking his eyes of the bar and finally looked at me.

"Care to dance?" I didn't know if I had a choice. My body was already making my mind up for me. I had gotten up already.

"Yes" I whispered and he took my hand and led me through the crowd of people. Since it was a slow song he took my arms and put them on his shoulders and wrapped his arm around my tiny frame. One of his arms could encircle my whole waist and wrap around again if it was possible almost. He was about a head taller.

"So do you read?" he asked.

"Yes I love to read. My favorite would have to be Romeo and Juliet though as girly as it seems" I confessed and blushed.

"Not really I would have to agree but it has other things in it besides romance. Love, Lust, Suicide, Hate, and betrayal are all other themes inside the book or play" he said and we swayed from side to side.

"Any favorite song in particular"

"Baby its cold outside. My mom used to sing it to me when I was little" I explained.

"Used to?" his eyes went to behind me and stared.

"She died so she doesn't sing it to me anymore" I told him .well obviously she doesn't sing it to you anymore Bella you twit.

"Sorry to hear it" he murmured and looked down at me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to not having her around besides I know she still loves me" I said trying to make things a bit happier.

"Edward Jacobs here" Emmett said holding Rosalie to his side.

"Alright let's go then" Instead of stepping away and letting go of me he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. Its like I fit there and I stood with my arms in front of me playing with my fingers.

"Go get Jasper and ill take Rosalie and Bella to the car alright" looks like we were cutting our time short.

"Why would he show up here?" she asked and I looked around to see if I could see who was causing the disturbance. My eyes went wide when I saw Jacob. My dad's deputy.

"Edward…Rosalie" I whispered.

"That's my dads friend and deputy" I tried to step away but his arm locked around my waist firmly.

"Bella I don't think he will recognize you with your makeup and hair this way just don't look at him directly" Rosalie whispered moving in front of me to me from his view.

"Okay" he would recognize me though. He would tell my father and I would be dead. Edward led us over to our table and instead of putting on his fedora he placed it on my head.

"Might as well look like you fit in here beside he wont be able to tell its you then" I nodded and grabbed onto his jacket with my hands and held tight as he led Rosalie and me threw the crowd of people. Rosalie's arm through his as his other arm was wrapped around me almost as if he was shielding me from everyone. My head was kept down and turned into him. We got outside and the cold air hit us. I was pretty cold because of the shortness of my dress. The nylons didn't help either. I saw Rosalie run forward to Emmett who was already in a shiny black car. She got in on the passenger side in the middle and jasper followed her. Alice was already behind Emmett in the back seat. Edward picked me up by the waist and sat me in the car and I scooted over until I was next to Alice and he got in after me and shut the door locking it.

"What was fucking black doing there I though we told the bouncer not to let him in" Jasper growled.

"I have a feeling that he didn't tell him his name was black" Edward said coolly.

"You think him and the other boys are going to follow us. We should get ready then…" he trailed off.

"They will follow us but we have ladies present so were not going to get ready" Edward glared at Jasper and he huffed and turned back around in his seat.

"Don't worry about it Edward. Whatever you have to do then do it" Alice said. She knew something already and I was left clueless.

"We will" he muttered.

"Hey where are we going first of all?" Emmett asked and I laughed realizing we had been driving around the city doing nothing.

"Let's go to your place" Jasper said and Emmett nodded turning around the car.

"Hey check out we got the fuzz on us" Emmett muttered and I turned around and sure enough there was my father and Jacob. I froze.

"My dad" I looked at Alice and she turned pale. She was having a vision. Her eyes went lifeless in a flash then went back to life.

"Don't worry just remain open minded and don't back down okay. With your dad that is. Don't cower or you wont live" she whispered the last part to me. I nodded and I heard the police siren go off and Emmett growled. He pulled over but kept going towards a ware house.

"Stay in the car alright" Edward said serious to both of us and we nodded. He took off his jacket and I saw that he had on a large gun holster holding two guns on either side of him.

"Lay down both of you and put my coat over you that way he won't see you" He also took jaspers jacket and placed it over us as we lay down but had our heads peak over the side of the car, on Alice's side, that way we could see what was happening. Emmett threw his coat over us as well and Rosalie sat up since she normally was with them.

"Charlie" Emmett said strolling up to them. Edward was closer to the ca and jasper on the other side in the middle of them.

"Don't worry. No one is going to get hurt" Rosalie said although it seems like she was tying to convince herself. Why would they get hurt? Why was my dad tracking them?

"Cullen. I hear you two have new molls? Or are they just conquests?" my father asked. Molls? Didnt that mean a gangsters girl?

"Just local conquests and you interrupted me from enjoying mine. Unfortunately now ill have to find her again. We don't want our reputations tarnished now do we?" Jasper replied coolly.

"You Cullen?" he asked Edward.

"Admiring the bouquet without tasting the wine I'm afraid. It was too bad we had to send them away. You do have bad timing. I was close with this one" he chuckled and stared at the ground. So they had a reputation apparently with girls.

"Yes well I'm sure your whores are fine. Someone said my daughter was at you club tonight" he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Charlie your men must be getting bad eye sight" Emmett laughed

"If we don't let you or your dog in without you going under another name what makes you think wee letting your daughter in our club?" Jasper told him "We haven't seen your Isabella in our neck of the woods here" he brought out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Why is it that Jacob said he saw her with you young capo?" I remember Charlie saying something about that. Mafia royalty I think.

"If your daughter was with me she wouldn't be alive. Fucked and dead somewhere in a ditch Charlie so I suggest you leave now before I go and find her myself" Edward growled and I shivered. Who were they? I didn't like the idea of me being banged and left in a ditch to rot.

"My daughter wouldn't stoop as low as you" my father looked Edward up and down. Yes I would stoop as low as that…as low as his crotch if you like.

"She may like to slum with us. If she does you'll be the fist to be notified. I may even send you a video of our encounter. Chief of Police daughter in a porn movie" he said and all I could think was 'that doesn't sound good'. He wasn't really going to do that to me was he?

"Next time you all are down at the docks clean up after yourselves and leave my daughter alone. If I hear about her again ill fucking blow Esme's head off when I get the chance." I froze. Wasn't that one of the women who always donated to charities and held those grand parties? Rosalie froze too.

"Don't be stupid Edward please don't. Just don't do anything" I looked back up to see Edward raise the gun from his holster pointing it at my father. I held my breath.

"Talk about my mother again and ill just blow you head off now" he growled. Venom was laced within his voice and a low rumble in his chest made him seem like the ultimate predator.

"Do it then" I heard the gun cock.

"Edward Stop" Emmett nodded towards the car but took out his own gun and held it towards the police and so did jasper. The police started taking out his own guns.

"Don't" he looked over and saw me and then went over to Edward to motion towards the car.

"What you have whores in there waiting for you?" Charlie asked. I knew my father was cruel to me but I didn't think to anyone else he was like this. Edward looked over here and I dropped my head down and I heard them all start to put there guns away.

"He didn't shoot your father" Rosalie said but I didn't care. I didn't want Edward hurt for some reason or for him to be angry. I heard the guys start walking back. I looked up to see Edward holding his fist close to him which was now bloodied. I looked past him to see my father holding his face. He must have hit him. No witnesses though because it was only Jacob and him. The Cullen's ran everything. I mean they were filthy rich. Emmett got in the car and jasper on the other side of Rosalie. I heard the door open and Edward slowly sat in the ca and Emmett drove off.

"You guys can sit up now. Police chief is out of sight" Rosalie said and Alice and I both sat up. We smoothed down our hair and Rosalie took Emmett's jasper and gave jasper his. I kept Edwards jacket on my lap while he lay against the window probably thinking things over. Were they going to explain what happened? Were they really in the mafia or did they know who was and Charlie was just taunting them. No one spoke but then I remembered his hand and grabbed it from his lap and examined it. I had been hurt enough.

"Rosalie do you have anymore fabric for this dress I'm wearing now" I asked and saw her look at me with concern.

"Yes I have some at the house actually. Why?" I didn't answer but placed his hand back in his lap and grabbed into the hem of my dress and pulled hard ripping it and Alice squealed in horror.

"How could you" she looked down at the dress.

"You heard her she has fabric besides his hand needs to stop bleeding" I told Alice and she pouted unhappily. I pulled his hand back and wrapped it up on the fabric of my dress but he never once turned his head and he didn't fight me from keeping his hand in my lap. He squeezed my leg about ten minutes later and I looked up to see him staring at me.

"Thanks" I then realized that we had pulled up already to their home. We got out and I kept a tight hold on Edwards coat and his fedora still on my head. Rosalie and Emmett walked ahead and pushed the open button for the elevator. Edward stayed behind me the whole time. I was staring to feel the affects of the alcohol and felt very sleepy. I swayed a little and finally leaned against Edward. He simply chuckled and took his coat from me even though I wanted to hold it because I felt cold. He must have noticed because he soon wrapped me up in it and buttoned it up so now I was in an oversized coat and a warm fedora. Instead of me walking though he stopped me and picked me up bridal style. He walked me into the house and placed me down on the couch.

"You guys want to stay over?" Rosalie said and I could hear Alice yell yes. She and Jasper were kissing. Emmett was at there table talking on the phone to someone. I looked over to see Edward had taken off his holster and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and I could see some tattoos on his arms. He had glasses on now. He looked really sexy. He sat down and pulled me so that I was lying against him and he was looking over some papers.

"Rose you mind if I stay tonight?" Edward asked looking up.

"Your already welcome here you know that" she told him and picked up a cigarette and smoked before Emmett took it from her and took a hit.

"Sorry baby you know smoking calms me down" she giggled but took it back and they shared the cigarette.

"My dad is going to kill me" I snuggled closer to him.

"He won't know. Just deny it" he told me.

"No…it doesn't matter as long as he thinks it then its true for him" I told him.

"Bella just go to bed and don't worry about it baby doll. He'll believe you he obviously loves you enough that he's worried about you" I closed my eyes on his command.

"No he doesn't. He just doesn't want a bad reputation. Obviously you're dangerous to him" I mumbled the last part and fell asleep against him.

I groaned and stretched. I tried to move and get out of bed but I wasn't in bed. At least not mine…I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. I felt a heavy arm around me and I moved to see Edward sleeping peacefully. I brought my hand up slowly and traced over some of the features on his face. I stayed like that but he slowly pulled me so that now I was just lying on his chest. I sighed happily until I heard an alarm. Edward shot up with me still on his chest and I had to clutch him not to fall off.

"Oh sorry" he quickly apologized and got out of bed running over to where I would assume would be Emmett's room or the front door. I sat there with the sheets clutched to me. I didn't realize I was just in my underwear. That must have been Alice's doing. I kept the sheet across my body and wrapped myself in it and slowly went outside the door and heard some arguing.

"The cop's daughter is here" someone yelled.

"Shut up already and yes she is here. What is it to you?" Rosalie's voice cut through the yelling.

"She will ruin us and do you want to see your family in jail? Do you want to go to jail?" the voice asked again.

"She's not going to say anything about whatever it is you guys do. If you asked her she would tell you that" I heard Alice sigh. Alice was standing up to me.

"Yes let's ask the girl who can ruin us if she's going to tell her daddy. She's probably a daddies girl" the voice sighed and I heard hard steps.

"She hates her father alright" Alice screeched.

"You can ask her why but you will not get it out of me. If you want to know so badly ask her" I heard Alice stomp away.

"Darling" jasper went after her I assume.

"Your already letting her get into your head Edward" the voice said again. The mysterious man lets call him for now.

"She is not alright I just met he last night" Edward growled.

"I told you that you shouldn't be after women you want relationships with right now. Wait a few decades" He sighed.

"Dad I'm not interested in her alright I'm just being nice. I know I never am to anyone but family but she's just different" He told his father.

"That's exactly what I said about your mother and you know it" Edwards father said. I finally decided to make my presence known. I walked slowly towards the living room and stood in the door way.

"Rosalie" my voice was small.

"Where is my dress" I asked again not looking at Edward or his father just Rosalie.

"You butchered it trying to wrap up Edwards hand so I got rid of it. You can have a new one don't worry about it but ill get you another dress" she walked with me to her room and she told me to drop the sheet which I did and covered my breasts up to the best of my ability.

"What color do you want?"

"Anything works for me" I told her.

"I won't tell you know...I heard" I sat down on the edge of her bed. She popped out of the closet with another dress.

"Is what Alice said true…about you hating your dad?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Why?" she asked and she gave me new underwear and bra to get into. I slowly slid mine off and started pulling on everything.

"Later please…he's a monster though. If anything was to happen to Emmett ever for what he does. Don't be alone with him and never come to my house alone if he's home please" I whispered and she turned around as I pulled on the dress. She came behind me and zipped it up. I put on a pair of her black pumps that she had lying around.

"You look beautiful" she smiled.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Most of it but I'm serious don't be around him alone ever. I know you're tough but not tough enough" I told her and she nodded and brought me out to the living room. The men were still talking and Alice and jasper were sitting on the couch kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other. She found her soul mate in one night. I wish it was that easy for me.

"Alice I have to go home now" I told her and she looked up at me and pulled me over to the kitchen.

"He's home waiting for you" she whispered and I nodded. I knew he would be.

"Do you have to go home?" she asked horrified.

"You know I do"

"I'm sorry I acted rude last night but if I didn't you wouldn't have become so close to Edward and that had to happen. Please forgive me" she asked and I nodded. I knew there was a reason for everything Alice did.

"When I said don't cower I mean it. Stand up for your self in this one or you may not make it out alive" she whispered the last word.

"I will ally you know that. He won't kill me like he did her" she shook her head no.

"He thought you were running away to be with Edward so he just may try. I don't have a good feeling about this Bella…I'm scared for you" she was being serious and so was I.

"I will be out of this" I walked back into the living room.

"Rosalie thank you for inviting me however I have to go. My father will get testy if I don't get home soon" Alice snorted and I shot her a glare.

"Isabella if I may call you that. Why would he get testy" I looked at the older man. He was an older version of a mixed jasper and Edward.

"My father likes to keep his possessions to himself. Apparently I'm one of them and if I don't get home and cook his breakfast then there shall be hell to pay. It's not as if all of us are really free to do as we please when we please" I swallowed hard and walked out of the house and got in the elevator. I head it go to close but the ding didn't happen.

"Bella I'm going to bring you home" Edward said. I wanted to tell him no but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Kay" I whispered and he stood beside me.

"You know I'm pretty good at lying…especially to my father" he chuckled and looked down at me. I couldn't take my gaze from his.

"Why would you lie to him?"

"You're very distracting. Especially from work" he told me seriously. I wanted to believe it so bad but I didn't know if I could let myself soak it in.

"I'm distracting?"

"Just to me…at least I hope or some poor guys in for a rough beating" I blushed.

"Listen I'm never like this with other people other then family and you're not family so I don't even know why I'm nice to you. Mother has a theory but id rather not go into that as of now" he came closer to me and bent his head lower.

"I'm very fond of you" he whispered.

"I have no clue on anything you like except books and a song. I want to be able to get to know you" I smiled unconsciously.

"Really?"

"No…yes really you silly girl"

"Girl?"

"No…here yes really you silly woman. Was that any better?" he teased.

"Perfect" I responded and he escorted me to the car we had been in last night and helped me into the passenger's seat. He held my hand the whole way and dropped me off a few houses away.

"If anything goes wrong call this number" he handed me a piece of notebook paper with a number on it.

"I doubt anything will happen but if something does you shall be the first to know" I tucked it into my bra and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Such a vixen for a woman of the law" he teased back.

"I would be a woman of the law if they did something but because they don't you can just screw the law" I told him and he laughed.

"Get your cute butt inside so I can leave and get to a telephone right away" he said shooing me away.

"Alright but I really wont need it" I told him and waved. I walked up to my house and unlocked the door with the key that was under the plant. The house smelt of liquor. Maybe I would need his number….

**Okay so I did this chapter and I wanted to warn viewers that violence and potential rape is in the next chapter….be prepared that if you want to read it okay and if not skip over it to get to the rest of the story…**


	3. Explanation on Family History cullens

**Howl**

**Okay so I wanted to get some things straight. Ill explain it in the rest of the story but just so people aren't like 'your story doesn't make sense'**

**Emmett is Esme's child from a first marriage. Jasper and Rosalie are children from Carlisle's first marriage. Edward is the child from their marriage together. **

**Emmett…**

**Mother: Esme**

**Father: Unknown**

**Stepfather: Carlisle**

**Jasper…**

**Mother: Unknown**

**Father: Carlisle**

**Step Mother: Esme**

**Rosalie**

**Mother: Unknown**

**Father: Carlisle**

**Step Mother: Esme**

**Edward…**

**Mother: Esme **

**Father: Carlisle**

**Rosalie hates explaining things and because she doesn't really care about other people she always just calls Edward and Jasper her brother in laws even though jasper is her brother and Edward is her step brother… People in the story don't know a lot about the Cullen's because of what they do so it doesn't really matter what others think to Rosalie…**


	4. Chapter 3

Howl

Summary: During Prohibition and Bella is the Police Chief's daughter in New York. Edward is Part of the Mafia and an underground club owner; he also admires Isabella from far away. Era 20'/Mafiaward.

Chapter Two: Animal I have become

I walked in slowly. I knew as soon as the door clicked shut he would be over here though. My breathing increased. I slowly took off my heels setting them down on the floor next to the door. I looked down to see my fathers work boots still here. He was supposed to be at work but he wasn't. He was waiting up for me. I prayed that he was still asleep. I let the door gently click behind me praying he didn't hear it. I moved around the room and peaked into the kitchen and didn't see anything. I got straight to work trying to cook him breakfast.

"Isabella" my father hollered. I shut my eyes tight.

"Where are you Girl" he roared. You could hear his heavy body stomping down the stairs. He was pissed off and I was the cause of it. I quickly started trying to get the eggs and toast on the plate.

"In here daddy" I tried to play his little girl act. I don't know how long that would hold…

"Where were you last night" I jumped at the voice and turned around to see him giving me a menacing glare as he stood taller then me and bigger then me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was with Alice" I said in a low voice and put his plate of food on the table.

"You weren't" he screamed at me but I didn't flinch. I couldn't back down this time.

"Yes I was" I said firmly.

"Jacob saw her with the scum of new York. Now I know my baby girl wasn't slumming it" he growled and came closer to me. He was towering over me.

"Maybe I was" I said backing up a little and then stopped myself.

"Tell me where you fucking were" He grabbed the plate that I had made for him and threw it past my head and it hit the wall shattering.

"I was with her" I walked over towards the wall and I bent down picking up the broken pieces of the dish he threw.

"What are you wearing? You look like a complete tart!" he stomped over and grabbed me by the arm pulling me up to my feet but he didn't let go of my arm, he just squeezed tighter and it hurt. I didn't show my discomfort though. I knew that's what he wanted.

"It's Rosalie Cullen's Dress. She lent it to me because I stayed the night with her" I hissed at him and tried to pull free but it just wasn't my day apparently. He pulled me over to the living room and threw me against the wall causing me to hit my head. I would have a nice bruise there. It hurt but I wasn't showing it. I sat against the wall.

"You slumming it then. Do you even know what they do you little bitch?" He growled and took one of the pottery pieces I made at a class and whipped it at my leg. I screamed and I looked down to see it had broken over my leg and my leg was bleeding. My hand shakily wiped away some blood to see how deep the cut was. It wasn't too bad.

"There the fucking Mafia Isabella and they tried to kill your dad. Do you want that?" he growled and took something else. A picture frame and whipped it at me. I put my hands over my head to protect my head.

"You fucking whore. You fucked Cullen didn't you!" he screamed at me.

"No I didn't and he treats me better then you ever did mom!" I screamed back and tried to get up. I pushed myself up off of the wall and stood up.

"I'm calling him" I ran to get the phone and I was almost there when my dad grabbed me ripping me away from the phone. He pushed me up against the wall.

"Get off me…MONSTER!" I kneed him in the groin and ran upstairs getting into my room and slamming the door shut. I locked it and put a chair up against it. I knew I had a phone in my room. I looked around and found it. I pulled the slip of paper out of my bra and started dialing.

"You ungrateful bitch open up" my dad slammed against the door. I jumped but waited as the phone rang. Please pick up please…

"_Hello" it was Rosalie's voice. _

"Rose. I need you help" I sobbed

"_Baby where are you? What's wrong?"_

"My house. My dad knows" I whispered when I heard the door stop shaking.

"_He knows about what?"_

"He saw me with you guys and he's so angry" suddenly I heard a shot and the door swung open to reveal my father and his gun.

"Help" I threw down the phone and ran towards the window as he stalked towards me.

"I Called Jacob baby. He wants to help me set you straight. I think you should marry him and that way ill always see you" Charlie was a sick man. He came forward grabbing me and banging my head into the wall. It hurt so much. I was starting to get dizzy and I would never see them again. I would never learn about any of them.

"Charlie" I heard jakes voice ring through the house.

"In Bella's room" He called and I felt him drag me and push me onto the bed. OH no he was going to rape me. I began sobbing and bawling my eyes out. I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to save myself for my first love. Hopefully my only love but my first. I heard footsteps and I saw Jacobs form come up the stairs. I was so dizzy. I kept my arms over myself trying to keep my clothes on but Jacob looked like a hunter that had just found his prey.

"I really can Charlie?" what can he really.

"Sure have fun. I'll hold her and well do it vise versa" Jacob nodded eagerly and my insides started to twist. Charlie got on the bed with me above my head and grabbed onto my arms pulling me so that I was spread out for Jacob. I started thrashing and kicking but he took his hand cuffs and cuffed me to the bed. I screamed and thrashed around.

"You wont get away with this" I screamed and kicked Jacob in the jaw.

"No one will believe you over us" Jacob ripped my dress tearing pieces off of my body while Charlie was taking off my shoes. I wish I had never worn the thong and lace bra. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear me.

I was starting to get tired from all the trashing and they were waiting for that. All they did was slowly start taking off the remains of my underwear and bra.

_It's over. Life is over. My life is over. My life that I wanted is over. Everything I worked for is over and everyone I know. I won't see them again. You're so stupid Bella. You should have taken Alice's warning to heart and not go home. The Cullen's could have taken care of you. _

It was like an out of body experience. I saw the pain I was in. the look of disgust and agony on my face as my body continued to move under them trying to escape. The looks of pleasure, sick twisted pleasure as Charlie ripped my bra off. As Jacob tore my panties from me, everything was in slow motion just like the door bursting open down stairs. The footsteps and screaming. I saw a pair of men come out of the hallway and immediately shoot Jacob whom was on top of me. Soon I felt a whooshing and I was back inside my body. I pushed myself up so that I was closer to the head board. I was still sobbing.

"Bella" I looked up through my teary eyes and saw those two bright green eyes that I longed to see.

"Edward" I let out a shaky breathe.

"Baby lets get you out of here" I heard my father still yelling and screaming but I could only assume Emmett had him. Edward searched around and finally found the set of keys and released my hands.

"Bitch your out!" my father yelled but I didn't cringe from his words this time. Edward pulled my hands in front of me. I released I was naked then. He looked around and found a loose dress helping me into it slowly.

"Emmett call Felix and alec. I want them to get all of her stuff and bring it over to my place. Then I want you to make sure Charlie here learns that he shouldn't fuck with what's ours" Edward growled out and slowly walked me out of the house. I clung to him for dear life as he picked me up as we got outside and placed me inside his car. He closed the door softly and went around towards the other door opening it and he started driving away from the house. I whimpered and he was at a stop light. He leaned over pulling me into his lap.

"Baby did anything happen" he asked as he began driving again with me still in his lap.

"No" I whispered and nuzzled his neck.

"You don't mind coming to my house nor would you feel more comfortable with rose?" he asked. Did I want to go to his house? I was curious about him that's for sure. I wanted to get to know him better. I was already becoming very fond of him.

"Your house" I whispered and snuggled closer into him. He had told me he was mean but I didn't believe that. He had only been nice to me and sweet.

"I have to warn you though. I have a dog" he said chuckling.

"Dogs don't scare me. What's his name?" I wondered what type of dog he was too.

"Hs name is duke and he's a pit bull" those were notorious dogs for being evil but I didn't believe it. I once had a dog named Annie. She was a pit bull and the cutest thing in the world.

"Pit bulls are pretty nifty" I giggled and he just chuckled.

"Ya he's a real guard dog however he's a big softy. I think you'll like him" he told me and I nodded into his chest. I finally heard his car engine start to slow down. I let my eye lids drop as I felt him open up the door to the car and pull me closer to him as he got out.

"Put me down please" I requested and he did but pulling me closer to his side. We walked up into an apartment complex. Young teens were sitting with each other kissing. I grimaced when I saw a father figure come to scold his daughter and I turned my head.

"Mr. Cullen" the doorman said. Edward nodded curtly and the man opened the door. He rushed my towards the elevator which seemed to be a personal one since he had a key to open it. We got into the elevator and he started moving.

"Again just to warn you that duke is a really happy dog for some reason especially with females so he'll attempt to jump on you" the elevator came to a stop and the elevator door opened to his apartment. All of a sudden a large piece of fur was on me trying to push me down. I giggled and kneeled down instead and he came so close to me licking my face.

"Hi baby. You're so cute" I baby talked the dog for a bit and saw Edward shaking his head smirking. He walked further into his apartment towards the phone.

"Duke Keep Bella entertained" I glared at him playfully then went back to petting duke. I stood up and duke got right behind me and pushed me into his living room which was connected to the kitchen. Duke was sitting down next to the couch and I sat down next to him patting his head slightly scratching behind his ears. He let out a 'humph' and got up on the couch next to me and layed his head in my lap.

I smiled down at him and looked at Edward whom was on the phone in his kitchen. He had so many things to work with here too. It was any chef's dream. Maybe I could cook for him. Realization set in though. I had to leave. I needed to try to find a job that way I could get my own place. I sighed and looked down at duke.

"I hope I get to keep seeing you duke" I whispered and looked over at Edward who looked frustrated as he breathed heavily. His eyes were lit. His jaw clenched and he leaned against the wall with his hand balled up into a fist. He turned his head leaning into his arm which was against the wall. I kissed duke on his head and he got up quickly and went over towards the kitchen towards his food bowl I assumed since he nudged it with his nose and looked up at me. I walked over towards Edward and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and told whoever he was on the phone with to hold on a minute.

"Um where is dukes food I think he's hungry" I asked.

"Oh he usually eats with me. I cook him extras" he said looking around for something that could hold him over.

"Well what were you cooking tonight?" I asked.

"Gnocchi" he said raising his eyebrow. I smiled because I knew how to make that.

"Ill make it then for him and you" I didn't let him answer because I wanted to feel useful. He had rescued me after all from my father just minutes ago. I knew I was suppose to be under stress and shaky but I felt safe with him. Too safe that I just felt normal even after almost getting raped my father and his friend.

I looked through his cupboards and shelves and found the eggs and flour and some water. I washed my hands quickly since I would be using them a lot for this. I found some bread crumbs and first put the flour in the bowl sifting it so this would be a lighter fluffier dumpling. I got the eggs and cracked them in the bowl. I used my hands and started mixing all the ingredients together adding a bit of bread crumbs as I went. I didn't want it to be consumed by the bread crumbs since I was making pesto sauce. I finally saw Edward get off the phone while I placed the made dumplings into the water.

"I take it you like to cook Italian" he asked.

"I am Italian well half at least my mother was a full out Italian. Father and mother from Sicily but my father never appreciated her cooking Italian food so when we went over my grandparents house my grandmother and her would help me learn to cook" I told him as I wiped my hands on the towel. My hair was already in a bun and I bet I had flower on my face.

"You're half Italian?" he asked.

"Yep unfortunately my grandparents aren't with us anymore but I'm fluent in Italian" I smiled.

"Si può parlare italiano?" he asked. I translated in my head that he asked me if I spoke Italian.

I giggled and nodded.

"Mia nonna mi ha insegnato" I replied and he smiled. In English it meant that my grandmother had taught me which she had.

"My father isn't so proud that were Italian since he uh deals with certain things" I blushed because I still didn't know what he was into.

He just looked away for a moment and looked back at me.

"What things did he have to well still have to deal with" he asked staring at me. Like I would know something I shouldn't.

"Um he used to come home screaming about some family. Italian of course and I think he said something about Mafia royalty. I of course didn't listen because I mean they can't be as bad as Charlie is. I mean seriously what are they doing wrong that the police aren't doing. They are just rich because of old money and the police are still poor with new money" I told him my honest opinion hoping he wouldn't take offense if he was part of this organization.

"Ha parlare Del Principe mafia?" Has Charlie mentioned the mafia prince? I don't really know.

"Yes I think so but I mean it's not like they did anything to Charlie that he didn't deserve" I heard the timer go off for my dumplings. I quickly went over towards the dumplings and started straining them out one by one. I wanted to make sure the dinner was perfect. Why did he know something about my mother?

"Do you know any Dwyer's?" I asked. That was my mother's last name. I know it didn't sound Italian but they had to change it for some reason.

"It sounds familiar. Ill have my father look into it" I nodded and went for the pesto and nuts. I grabbed everything and went to chopping. I let the noodles get less hot. I felt heat behind me and looked up to see Edward behind me.

"Is someone frustrated?" he looked at me and I noticed his chest. A delicate cross hung around his neck.

"No it's just I don't know much about my family on my moms side. If you knew them in any way that would help to learn about my mom's side" I told him simply and went back to chopping. I added the nuts and seasonings and stirred it getting a nice creamy pesto sauce.

"Smells really good" he seemed surprised.

"It's my grandma's recipe. I know everything by heart" I smiled and found the plates and pushed Edward towards his bar stools. I put some pasta on his plate and he went to go pick at it but I smacked his hand away and put some of the basil leaves on the plate I had found in the refrigerator along with the pesto sauce. I then pushed it too him with a fork.

"Now you can eat it" I smiled and got some for duke and put it in his doggy bowl.

"Will this be okay with him" Edward already had a mouthful and just nodded. I giggled at him and put duke's plate down. He devoured it. I got a small bowl out myself since I didn't really want to eat too much and quickly gave Edward his second helping. I didn't know he could eat so much. I packaged it up and put it in the refrigerator so that he could have it for later. He made what would seem like a moaning sound.

"Bella this is so good" he kept eating the pasta. I took small bites and duke laid next to his food bowl with his stomach sticking out. Someone was stuffed.

"Thank you" I smiled. We still had most of the day together and night. Maybe he had to go to work and I would just stay here. He had a typical guy's apartment. It wasn't very neat. If he left I would surprise him and clean it. I smiled to myself.

"Um you know your going to have to cook for me from now on" he mumbled. I don't think I would mind that.

"Well I can't have you eating crap" I told him simply. He nodded and finished his plate. I had finished mine as well and we put it in the dish washer after rinsing them off.

"We should talk" he said and I nodded. He brought me back towards the couch.

"I really want to tell you everything okay baby but I don't know if I can. However for now I really want you to live with me I guess until you don't want to anymore. Unless you want to live somewhere else now and if so I'll help you find an apartment and" I had to cut him off. He growled slightly when I put my hand up saying stop.

"Edward I don't expect you to tell me anything you don't want to…you don't owe me an explanation. I want to live with you too. I mean you saved me after all. Your butts responsible for me" I teased him.

"I expect me to tell you stuff though. I'm very drawn to you and in only one day. Do you know how crazy that sounds to me?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"I want to be responsible for you to. Not in the whole guardian way but in the guardian way that I want to protect you" I smiled at this.

"Then just tell me anything you want and ill listen until your done" I told him truthfully. I even pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key.

"Alright but if anything is too much I want you to stop me. Sometimes its hard on people" I nodded and nodded again for him to go on.

"I'm not what you need Bella. I know I'm not a good influence. I mean I swear like a sailor I drink far too much and smoke a lot. My mom hates it but none of us do it in front of her anymore because we love her. Were in a business but it's not a regular business… It's a blood business" he said and I nodded. Blood business? Maybe he was in the mafia. That would explain my father calling him young capo.

"I'm in the mafia Bella. I'm next in line" that caught me by surprise. I put my hand up again. That wasn't a long talk before I had to break my promise.

"You mean like the godfather" I said that word slowly. He only nodded.

"How are you that far up"

"Mafia royalty. My great grandfather gave it to my grandfather who gave it to my father and since Emmett didn't want it and either did jasper. So I was the last one. Esme can't have anymore children and I always saw it as my duty to take over. I've been in this business since I was sixteen." That was young to be killing people at sixteen.

"I enjoy my work. It sounds twisted and cruel but I enjoy killing these people that come after my family. It's never anyone outside of the group of godfathers. We know almost every Italian in this city and in Sicily. They all know our family that's why I was surprised when you said you were Italian. We are very high ranking in the community and people respect us. I think your father hates that you're Italian because you may have a connection with where we came from" I nodded and sighed.

Duke came over and wagged his tail happily and put his two front paws on the couch next to me and stated licking me.

"Get off me you brute" I pushed his head away but he jumped off the couch and ran around and finally put his head down and wagged his tail with his bum in the air like a puppy.

"I think duke wants to play" I looked for something to throw and found a bouncy ball and rolled it to him.

"I just told you I fucking worked for the mafia and would become the head of the Italian mafia and your calm about it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well why wouldn't I? If you wanted to kill me you would have left me with my father" I shrugged my shoulders and got down on the ground with duke. I messed around with him and I looked up to see Edward shaking his head amused with his hand through his hair.

"You are something else Isabella Swan" he murmured.

"Dwyer" I told him.

"Bella Dwyer" I smiled up at him. I couldn't keep the swan name anymore.

"did you kill them" I asked and he stared down at me. I could see the fire behind his eyes. I knew he wanted to so bad. He was thirsty for their blood and it was literal. I could just feel it.

"Unfortunately no, however Jacob will not be able to use his one arm ever again seeing that the tissue was torn up pretty bad so he can't hold a gun properly. Charlie was taken to the alley by your house and beaten but left alive. We can't have them disappearing just yet" he told me softly.

"Okay" I whispered and kissed the top of duke's head.

"What religion are you?" he asked.

"Christian. Oh tomorrow is Sunday isn't it" I had to go to church. I hope he didn't mind but I did it even after Renee died.

"Ya my family and I usually go to church then go to my parent's house for a large family gathering of sorts. Would you mind coming? I mean you don't have to but I would like you to" he said and I beamed.

"Of course but I don't have any of my clothes"

"Felix and Alec are bringing all your belongings over. Is there anything else you need?" I shook my head no then I thought he would destroy it.

"There is a safe box under my bed with every picture and memory of me and my mom. It's under the floor boards and I don't want Charlie to get it" he nodded and went to get up to go make a call.

"He also has a stash of drugs in the basement. There are a lot of them you could you know…sell them" I told him and he came back to kiss my forehead and went to make the call. Things were great now. I sat there for a half hour petting duke and I almost fell asleep. It was about seven o'clock.

"Alright Felix and Alec are going to bring your stuff here at eight. They have a key so they will let themselves in but I have to go to the club to take care of some business." He said but I didn't want him to leave. He must have realized it and sat down next to me.

"If you want you can come. Were not doing much just talking about some business in Sicily" he said.

"I have nothing to wear really" he pursed his lips then grabbed my hand and brought me over to his bed room. He went inside his closet and reemerged with a large button up shirt and a leather belt.

"My sister left the belt her so you can just wear this shirt and put the belt around your waist to make it look like a dress" he told me and I smiled at the idea. I was getting to wear one of Edwards's shirts.

"Besides were just going to be in an office" I nodded and stripped out of my dress when Edward left. I put on his crisp black button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up so that they went just above my elbows. I wrapped the belt around me and it settled on my waist. It really did look like a dress since he was much larger then me. I came out with my black shoes and put them on. Duke was by my side ready to lick me to death.

"Can we bring him with us?" I asked and I looked to see Edward staring at me. He was leaning on the door frame from the kitchen to the living room.

"Sure" he replied and patted his leg. Duke ran to him and Edward hooked on his leash. He asked me if I wanted to hold it but I was afraid duke might get a little too excited and I could hardly keep the dog off me. If he ran I was a goner, especially in heels.

We went down stairs and began walking towards the club since it was pretty close and because duke was coming with us. It was cool out so he had one arm draped over my waist and the other holding onto duke. Duke was a happy dog to walk if there were no poodles out apparently. Unfortunately he tried to mount two of them while we walked. Edward said he refused to snip anything down there. It was unnatural. I just giggled and we finally got to the club. We went in the back way where there were no people and went up another private elevator. It was warmer in the building but he still kept his arm around me.

"Cullen you finally decided to grace us with your presence" a thick Italian accent came into the room.

"Fuck off old man" he growled and we both walked over towards a table. Edward let duke go. I sat down on a couch and duke sat at my side like a guard dog. He must know these men. Emmett and jasper came out of the elevator.

"Hey Bella" they waved and I waved back. It was pretty dark and everything was in leather and metal. Soon there meeting was coming and more men entered. They all took a quick look at me and duke growled but I shushed him. I didn't want him interrupting the meeting. I noticed the man from Rosalie's apartment come in but instead of going towards the table first he came towards us. Duke panted so he must be family. Edwards father.

"Hello I would like to formally introduce myself I'm Carlisle Cullen" I smiled when he reached out his hand. I knew he was probably a nice guy and he was only angry at me before because I could have destroyed his family.

"I'm Bella Dwyer" I used my new name and grinned.

"Dwyer?"

"Ya that was my mother's maiden name and I didn't want to be a swan so Dwyer it is" I smiled.

"Ah your grandmother was an angel just like your mother. We should talk later about this" he knew my family. I smiled and nodded.

"I would like that"

"I assume your coming to tomorrow's family gathering?" he asked and I nodded.

"We shall talk after then. Esme will just adore talking to you" I assumed Esme was his wife.

"Thank you" I smiled. He nodded and the meeting was getting started. Men of every ethnicity were there talking. The Italians, Russians, Asian, and Irish so this must be a large meeting.

"So we all know why we are here" A blonde guy asked. He had a thick Russian accent.

"Yes well were here because there are four godfathers on this entire earth and it seems someone is trying to rise above us" Carlisle said fiercely.

"Who is trying to get ahead?" the Asian man said. He had two men flanking him behind his chair.

"Who else wants to be top god? Those fucking Denali's are always fucking up everything. Their daughter Irina already fucked my daughter up when she couldn't get into her boyfriends pants" the Irishman said.

"Irina. I thought she was too drugged up to do anything?" Emmett asked.

"Nah the bitch is fucking with my lassie. I think we should just bomb the place" the Irishman said again.

"We can't have them upsetting our balance" Carlisle said.

"So we blow the men up fuck the women then kill them?" The Russians said. I flinched. Fuck the women?

"You're kidding me? Edward finally spoke up.

"No I'm not well teaching those bastards and bitches a lesson!" the Russian man shouted.

"No that won't accomplish anything. The women are not to blame. Do you think Esme does anything behind Carlisle? Aro do you think sulpicia has any say over what you do? No they tell you what to fucking do which is probably the right thing to do but do you listen no. We cannot blame them unless we know for certain they are part of this rise against us. Well go in there find out whose doing it. Most likely it's Eleazar" Edward said his piece and rolled up his sleeves.

"Well were doing something different." The Russian sneered at him.

"I Agree with Edward on this one I know that Sulpicia can't be hold accountable for my dumb actions" the Irishman said.

"Besides Kate is a good ally to us. She may be a woman but she has always told us what they were up to" The Asian man said.

"We need to keep her safe" Jasper said. I sat there and the elevator rang again and every mans head turned towards it.

"Was someone else supposed to come up here?" Carlisle asked.

"No one else" Edward said getting up. He moved over to a cupboard and every man took out a gun and he supplied his family whom were not wearing their holsters one. He walked over towards me and pulled me behind me and had me get behind the couch and hold duke there. All of the men started to stand except the very important ones. You could now pick out who was the godfather of each ethnicity.

"Do not move" Edward warned. The door clicked and everyone pointed their gun at the elevator that was opening. I peeked up to see a large man in a fedora and suite walked out onto the floor. Edward sighed.

"Having a meeting without me?" his accent thick.

"Eleazar" Edward said coldly.

"Ah my old friend we were just discussing something about you" Carlisle came over and everyone was frozen ready to move.

"Good things I hope"

"Never. Now as you can see this is a higher up ranked meeting. I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he said slowly but deadly. Edward nodded to me and I stood up but still I placed myself half behind him half beside him. Duke was growling. His front paws on the couch so it was easier to hold onto his collar.

"Well then shouldn't I be up here" he asked.

"No you know you won't be the one filling in for me. Edward here is" he growled at the man.

"It's not right either. I am older and we are practically family" he said coldly and glared.

"Eleazar. I will be taking my fathers place and there will be nothing you can do about it" he brought the attention over to us. I could see his face light up.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"None of your god damn business" Edward was getting possessive and irritated. I moved my hand up and started massaging the back of his neck. He purred slightly but continued to glare at him.

"I think she is. Dear what is your name?" I kept my mouth shut. I wouldn't answer anyone without Edward telling me too.

"You have he trained well?" trained really? I was no ones slave. I didn't answer to anyone.

"Bimbo's go escort him out" Edward growled and everyone whom was not part of the immediate family of the mafia royals closed in on Eleazar and got him into the elevator. I would assume they escorted him off the club grounds.

"You did good baby" Edward turned to me and I smiled. Duke had calmed down and I let go of his collar but he stuck close to me.

"Why don't we head home" I liked the sound of that.

Home.

Home with Edward.

It had a nice ring to it.

"Okay" I whispered and we made our way home. I couldn't sleep that night so Edward ended up sleeping in nothing but some of his comfortable bed pants. I was still in nothing but his shirt. I couldn't bring myself to take it off. I snuggled up next to him and I was wrapped up in his arms. After all these years life was becoming amazing and I just wanted to live for it.

**Okay so everyone I want you to give a big thank you to a few reviewers who really gave me some inspiration. Also if you want to be up here just put up a good song that you think would inspire me and ill put you in the thank you's**

**THANK YOU TOO…**

**Silverdust101**

**Because of her I made sure that Bella wasn't raped. I made sure Mobward made sure he was there to protect her. Now actually with the whole lets off Charlie. Sorry! I can't do that just yet. I want him to make a big come back then be like boom head shot maybe xD**

**Hey even if you want to ask questions for the characters themselves. They will totally give you an honest answer and maybe some juicy gossip on what's going to happen next**


	5. Chapter 4

Howl

Summary: During Prohibition and Bella is the Police Chief's daughter in New York. Edward is Part of the Mafia and an underground club owner; he also admires Isabella from far away. Era 20'/Mafiaward.

Chapter four: Make Them Good Girls Go Bad

I groaned when I heard the alarm go off. I stretched. My shirt rose up my tummy as I turned over to face Edward and I smiled at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. I quickly sat up running my hand through his hair and turned off the alarm. I wanted to make him breakfast. I crept out of bed and put a pillow to replace myself. He latched onto his bringing his face to it still smiling which was a surprise because I had rarely just give a smile because it was always a smirk or just to laugh not a genuine smile. I walked out of the bedroom in just his shirt and my underwear. Women would be gasping if they were here. I could just hear all the gossiping women. Did you see her? She wore just his shirt? Usually you wore a night gown to bed. I turned on the television and watched TV as I started chopping up some red peppers to put in the omelet. I had the toast ready to go and had bacon frying.

'_So now I am here to say that we will be getting rid of alcohol. It is doing nothing for our country but creating drunks and unemployed men. It is like a sickness. I am glad most of you support me and anyone who is caught drinking and or selling alcohol shall be charged and thrown into prison' the president announced while people cheered_

I was in shock. What would this do to Edward? He was already doing illegal things so he might just continue doing it. I flipped the bacon over. Duke woke up by now and I started making our plates while he sat at my side watching me cook. I got the hash browns out and put some oil in the pan and started frying them. I put the hash browns on each of our plates when they were done and started on making each omelet and put on the toast. I heard a groan and a curse come from the bedroom. I looked up to see Edward sliding out of the room looking around till he saw me and sighed.

"Baby you scared me" I giggled. I liked that term of endearment. It made me feel special.

"Sorry I just wanted to make breakfast plus I knew that you would be hungry. My dad used to always want breakfast when he got up…and I would assume any man would plus I was a little hungry" I told him.

"Baby do not cook for me because you think you have too I don't mind cooking" he said walking around and moving behind me.

"Although I must say this smells amazing" he tried to grab a piece of bacon but I hit his hand and put an omelet on a plate and gave it to Duke. He dug in and sat there eating. I got the other omelet out and put it on Edwards's plate and then mine. I shut off the stove and put the pan in the sink. Edward already had my plate on his small kitchen table. He had one for large dinner parties I assumed since it was located in another room next to the kitchen and this one just for him and when his brothers and sisters came.

I sat down and ate with him. Half the time when he was trying to talk he had too much in his mouth. I just had to laugh at him.

"Thatsmeantolaughatme" he said with a mouth full of food. It sounded like gibberish to me. I told him to try again without food in his mouth.

"That's mean to laugh at me" he said again.

"That's better. Keep using those big boy words" I ate most of it and gave the rest to duke who started chewing down on it. I just rolled my eyes.

"How does he eat this much" I asked. Edward had a whole thing of hash browns on his mouth looking innocent.

"He gets it from you" I declared and started doing dishes and put them in the dish washer. I took Edwards plate when he was done and put it in there along with dukes. I started it up.

"Bella go take a shower. Your bags are in the guest rooms along with some new makeup and accessories that Alice and Rosalie picked out. You can get ready there and then well head to church" I nodded and skipped off to the bathroom and I head a groan behind me. I just giggled. I went into the bathroom and noticed that all of my things were already out. I took off Edwards's shirt and my bra and panties. I put them in the hamper and turned on the shower letting the room feel with steam. It was nice and warm. I got in the shower running my hands over my body getting myself nice and wet. I grabbed my vanilla body wash and scrubbed my body thoroughly. Everything that Charlie had touched or Jacob was cleaned. Edward and my scrub had taken it away.

Someone knocked on the door while I was shaving my legs.

"Yes" I called.

"Alice and Rose say you should wear your dark blue dress with the lace" Edward said.

"Oh okay" I then realized that I didn't have a towel.

"Edward"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you get me a towel" I heard another groan and I assumed he went to his linen closet to get a towel. I heard another knock on the door but I was shaving my other leg. It wasn't like he saw me in any less. I took the shower curtain and covered myself but you could see the top of my breasts and my neck and head.

"Come in" I called. The door knob turned and he came in closing his eyes. I was afraid he was going to trip.

"Don't worry the curtains are covering me" I told him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where do you want it?" he asked. So many things were running through my head but I knew it would be inappropriate to tell him.

"Just place it on the toilet lid here that way I can just grab it" I told him and he did so moving closer.

"Do you need to use the shower?" I asked as if it was casual.

"Nah I took one last night after you were knocked out in bed" he told me and I nodded smiling.

"Thanks" I went back and washed out the conditioner in my hair but I didn't hear the door open or close. I peaked out to see him looking through his cabinet.

"You mind if I shave and brush my teeth" I squeaked.

"No go ahead" I didn't know what else to say. I looked to see him brushing his teeth and saw my tooth brush next to his.

"Edward do you mind if I get out, you can just stay there ill just wrap the towel around myself" I asked and I didn't hear anything for a moment but I didn't want to shrivel up so I grabbed the towel wrapping it around myself and grabbing a clip I got my hair up and dried myself off in the shower then wrapped it around myself and got out. Edward was going to shave.

"Aw don't do that" I said scolding him. He looked really good with some scuff.

"Why not?"

"You look better with a little scruff on you face" I said. I blushed and quickly dashed out of the room towards the guest room. I looked around in the closet and found the blue they were talking about. I got some strappy heels and started applying some light make up since we were going to church. I got my dress and slipped it on. My shoulders were covered and grabbed a small clutch putting my lip gloss that I used and put it in there along with some money I saved from the shopping trip. I walked out of the room and saw duke sitting with Edward. He had left his stubble on. I smiled and he grabbed my hand holding it as we went down the elevator.

"You look stunning" he whispered and I blushed bright red. He walked us out to another car. I finally noticed what car he owned. It was a beautiful black Rolls Royce.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Yep she's a beauty" I looked around and saw that no one else was daring to park around him.

"Bullet proof and everything" He said and I nodded. We got into the car and he held my hand the whole way on his lap. To say I was happy was an understatement. I couldn't keep the grin off my face then I remembered the whole deal about prohibition coming in.

"Edward have you seen the news?"

"No why?"

"They are banning alcohol. Your club can't sell it anymore without you being thrown into jail" I told him. I was worried how he would react.

"Perfect" he purred out.

"How is that any good?"

"Well go under ground then. Baby doll there is still going to be alcohol around and were going to be one of the few selling it which means everyone will be coming to us for it. The prices will rise and we'll get more money. Those bastards are going to be making us rich" he told me. I guess when you think about it that way it was stupid.

"So this is really a good thing then" I asked and he nodded.

"It's perfect" He watched the road and pulled in a parking lot. I saw his family that I had met next to a few cars talking.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not really but lets go" he nodded and came around the car opening the door for me. He helped me out and put his hand on my lower back and walked with me towards his family.

"Edward you're finally here" I heard one of the most angelic voices ever.

"I've only missed one day of church mother. You act like it's all the time" he rolled his eyes and brought his mother into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He released her and she stepped back to Carlisle's side.

"You must be Bella" she smiled. She had a lovely smile.

"Everyone keeps raving about you" I blushed.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" Esme looked around.

"Oh me…sorry just call me Esme I keep looking for my mother in law" she laughed.

"When are papa and Grandma coming?" Jasper asked. He sounded eager.

"They should be here in a few moments" Carlisle said.

"Oh Bella don't look now but I believe every woman here is shooting daggers at you" Rosalie teased. I looked around to see they were indeed shooting glares my way. I didn't know what I did to them. Was it because I was with the Cullen's?

"It's alright Bella ignore them. One came up to me already. The little hussies tried to intimidate me" Alice sighed.

"Wait till Irina gets here though. Belly I hope you can take care of yourself" Emmett said laughing.

"I can be tough when I want to" I told him. I really could.

"Ya she took down four girls twice her size in high school" Alice said and I just grimaced. I wasn't the most popular girl in school and they thought it would be fun to throw my book around. They made the wrong choice by doing so.

"Cool you're sort of like hells bells then?" Jasper said.

"I guess I am" I told him.

"Grandpa" Rosalie shouted and ran over to an older couple who were about in there 70's. I stood silently next to Edward.

"Oh, so do not introduce me to the young ladies" I would assume their grandmother was the one that said it.

"Come on grandma don't push it" Jasper groaned.

"Ill still wash your mouth out with soap. Now who is this young lady" she asked looking at Alice.

"This is Alice Brandon. My girl" he said. They were already together. What would Edward say? It wouldn't be that. My roommate? A girl I saved? Who knew?

"And this" she got to me. I bit my lip

"I'm Bella Dwyer. A friend" that was good. I was a friend. I for once wished I had my apron on so I could stick my hand somewhere other then Edwards's hand. It didn't look like we were just friends at all.

"A friend. A friend of Edwards" she asked staring at me hardly. She didn't like me. I wanted to cry.

"Edward you brought a friend. You never do" she told him coldly. My heart was ripping. If his grandmother didn't like me no one would. You respected your grandparents they knew more then anyone.

"Not like that grandma. She's a friend of Rosalie's and she had no where else to go so she's staying with me" Did she think something else.

It clicked.

She thought I was one of his sluts.

"I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression" I told her. Maybe I should of let Edward talk.

"No sweetie I'm sorry it's just I don't approve of his playboy life style at all"

"Ma knows I'm not a playboy" he grumbled.

"Mom Edwards given that up since Victoria" Carlisle said stiffly.

"Good I never liked those sluts" I was shocked at her mouth and so was everyone else.

"You know your grandmother had a mouth on her" he winked at everyone and we followed them into the church. They sat at the front of the church. The grandparents walked and sat in the beginning of the aisle however Edward and I sat right behind the grandparents.

"I'm very sorry Bella for the reaction" She turned around and smiled at me.

"Its okay Mrs. Cullen" I told her.

"Just call me grandma" she winked and turned around. I blushed and crept closer to Edward so I was right at his side. The priest walked up and down the isle talking. I noticed on the other side the man that was at the meeting. It was that Eleazar man. He had a beautiful woman sitting on his right and three girls sitting on his left. They were glaring at me except for the brunette. She had a smile on her face. I turned my head from them and watched the service continue.

"Everyone please stand and pray" the priest said. We stood up and one hand kept hold of his jacket and bowed my head and prayed.

I prayed that it would be sunshine outside. I prayed for Grandma Cullen and Grandpa Cullen. I prayed the Cullen family would like me. I prayed for everyone that I knew. I also prayed for Charlie. I prayed he would stop what he was doing. I prayed that someone would take care of him and not in the good way. I prayed that Jacob would learn from his mistakes. I prayed that Edward wouldn't get arrested. I prayed that he would maybe love me.

Everyone had bowed their head and I leaned into Edward. He just made me feel safe. I didn't know why but I didn't want to question it.

"You okay" he whispered.

"Ya" I nodded against his arm and the priest told us to sit. We sat through the gospels and the hymns. I was content with this family. Finally the service was over. I was still playing with the lace on my dress as everyone filed out of the building. We stayed in the back of everyone.

"Wow I never go to church. That was really interesting" Alice said grabbing onto my arm. Jasper had his arm wrapped around her.

"You went with me once" I told her.

"I didn't listen though. I was just there because you said that boy kept asking you out" Edwards grip on my waist tightened a bit. I sort of liked it.

"Ya but you had to of listened" I told her.

"Sorry I just wanted you to stop complaining about him asking you out" Edwards grip tightened a hair more and I looked up to see his jaw locked and hard.

"Edward are you okay?" I turned in his arm slightly so that I was facing him more.

"Just peachy" he muttered. I sighed and looked down. He wasn't going to tell me anything. I looked away and over at Alice. She mouthed sorry but I figured it was something that he was thinking about that got him tense. Maybe it was about that woman Tanya Carlisle had mentioned. We walked back to Edward car.

"You obviously know where the house is so being there on time is a must" Carlisle said and Edward nodded. I got in myself pulling away from Edward before he could offer to help. Edward went around and got in as well and started the car. We drove in silence behind Carlisle and Emmett and Grandpa. It was an awkward silence and not a comfortable one.

"You had a lot of men asking you out?" Edward broke the silence.

"No. It was just this boy. I've never dated anyone" I told him and blushed looking down at my hands. I probably seemed so virginal and innocent.

"Are you sure there were no men after you" he asked slightly amused.

"Ya. Being the police chief's daughter has that with it plus I'm not exactly the prettiest girl" I shrugged because I knew it was true I was a plain Jane.

"Doll Face you are anything but just pretty. You're beautiful, gorgeous, and divine" he continued on while I was sure I was almost a permanent shade of red.

"If I was then I wouldn't still be single" I told him.

"You're intimidating too. I can tell you that first hand. It's very hard to predict what you're going to do or say. You're not like other women" Edward said.

"Sometimes I wish I was" I muttered.

"You never will be though and that's a good thing" he told me softly.

"Okay" I told him.

"I'm sorry my grandmother was rude to you in the beginning" he said.

"Its okay I mean I would to if I thought my grandson had brought a whore wit him to church" I told him seriously and he chuckled.

"You don't look like a whore at all though. She should of known" Ya but if you were always around whores what else would she think.

"Did you hang out with girls like that" I asked softly.

"I used to. Not anymore though. It just isn't who I want to be" he said and I bit my lip. Who did he want to be then?

"That's good" I told him and we were pulling up to a large house.

"Why did you tell grandma you were just a friend?" he stopped the car in the drive way and turned to me.

"I didn't know what you were going to introduce me as… I didn't want to presume anything" I told him.

"Let's just take whatever we have slow" he told me rubbing my hand slowly.

"Okay. I'd like that"

"I want to do this right. You're not like most women and you deserve so much better" he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I blushed and smiled. He got out of the car and came over to my side helping me out and bringing his am around my waist pulling me to him. He kissed my forehead again and we walked inside his house.

It was huge. Gorgeous and filled with so many pictures and different new things from different countries and all there wood was a deep rich cherry wood. It looked so beautiful.

"Finally you were two minutes late" Emmett boomed and hugged us.

"Whatever" Edward walked with me to the kitchen and told me he had some things to talk about with Emmett and jasper and that his father and grandfather would be down here soon to talk about my mother and grandmother. I was so excited.

"Bella" I heard Carlisle's voice and turned around.

"I have a few things I want to show you" He said and took my arm. We walked up to his study.

"Have a seat" I looked around at all the pictures he had in his office and sat down on a large chair and he sat across from me and grandpa came in sitting next to him.

"We knew your mother and grandparents" grandpa said.

"How?" I asked.

"She was a family friend. Your grandparents were the ones that helped Esme and I get married. Her husband was abusive and she divorced him however He wouldn't stop. Your grandfather was part of the mafia. He would have been the godfather now however he told Grandpa Cullen here that he couldn't. He turned it over from the Dwyer's to the Cullen's" Carlisle explained.

"You have mafia royalty in you. If anything because you were the only heir would have had to step up if your grandfather didn't give it to us" I didn't know what to say. I was shocked.

"Thank you grandpa. I couldn't have done it" I told them. I really couldn't of.

"We know. There is a female mafia though. They are much respected however they run in their own league. They are below the male mafia but we have had the honor of working with them. We still do backing them up as they back us up" grandpa Cullen said.

"Your grandma was passing down her capo title to your mother Renee but then when she met Charlie she gave it up and your grandma passed it down to a cousin. Charlie was very abusive in the beginning as well. You may not remember" I grimaced.

"Do you know though what happened to her" I asked them.

"No…someone said it was a hard attack. We never got to look at the body ourselves because Charlie had her cremated so fast" Carlisle said.

"She was murdered" I let out a sigh of breath and brought my head into my hands. I lightly rocked back and forth.

"Murdered. We would of known" Carlisle said confidently.

"Charlie killed her. We were running away and he just shot her when she tried to protect me. She wanted me to run but I couldn't. She was my mom" I said sadly.

"Edward!" grandpa Charlie shouted and I heard the running of footsteps. The door swung open and hit the wall hard.

"What's wrong" I felt an arm around me and I clung to it. I could tell it was Edward too. He pulled me up into his lap and his father and he began talking. He rocked me and let me relax in his arms. I didn't want to cry and I refused. My mother was happy now.

"Shhh…its okay baby" he hushed. His lips were on my head planting light kisses every so often.

"Were getting rid of him right?" Edward asked.

"We have no choice. He has killed a family friend and has touched your girl. We won't tolerate this shit" Grandpa Cullen said. His girl? Did Edward have someone already?

"Why don't we discuss this later? Your mother made a great lunch. Lets enjoy it then you two can go home and well call you if we find out which method were going to use" Carlisle said as if it was that easy.

"You guys go ahead well be down in a minute" Carlisle and Grandpa Cullen nodded and shut the door after they walked out. Edward silently picked me up and sat me on the couch. He got on his knees between my legs and hugged himself to me.

"I'm sorry we didn't know sooner or none of this would of happened" I knew what he meant but then I wouldn't have met him now. Maybe if I had met him when I was younger things would have changed and I didn't like that possibility.

"Things happen for a reason though" I told him. He looked up and brought his hands to the side of my face.

"I know I still wish he didn't even touch you" He whispered then silently got up holding out his hand to me. I grabbed onto that and his arm like he was a life preserver keeping me on the surface. We walked back downstairs after what felt like an hour but in reality were only a few minutes.

"Finally you two! Do you know how hard it is keeping Emmett away from the food?" Rosalie asked and I just giggled.

"Must be really tough Rose" I told her and she nodded rolling her eyes.

"I hope you like lasagna Bella and Alice. It's a tradition" Esme said as we all sat down. Grandma Cullen was on my left and Edward on my right.

"I love lasagna" I told her. We did a quick prayer then dug into the feast she made. Lasagna, sausage, salad, breaded potatoes. I ate a little of each and it reminded me so much of my mother's cooking. I took a piece of the lasagna and ate a bit. It was like it was grandma's recipe.

"Esme this is delicious you have to teach me how to make this" I told her. It was like why go through life if you can't make this delicious.

"Well have a girl's day and ill teach you" she told me. Everyone ate and was completely at ease around each other. We joked around with each other and it felt like an actual family.

"My family adores you" he whispered in my ear.

"I hope so because they are kind of growing on me" I chuckled and took a bite of lasagna.

"So how did you steal my grandson's heart" I looked up to see Alice and jasper whispering to each other. I knew she wasn't talking to me. I wiped my mouth and took a sip of the wine that we were given.

"Nothing really all I did was show up at a club with Bella" Alice said happily.

"She's just everything and more" jasper said looking into Alice's eyes. It was a sweet tender moment shared between lovers.

"So love at first sight for you and you two are just pretending not to be to" grandpa Cullen cut her off when she started to talk towards me and Edward. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I knew it was obvious by the way I clung to him and I knew he said he was fond of me but we were going slowly. Very slow and maybe too slow for my liking.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Ill be there in a moment" Esme called out. She got up from her seat and went over to the front door. I Looked over at Edward.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" I asked.

"No. Dad were we?" he asked Carlisle.

"No. Esme!" Carlisle got up and walked over towards the front door as well. I heard a few loud words but most of it hushed until Esme returned back with Carlisle and some more people behind them. Eleazar and the women that were next to him in church.

"Hello everyone you remember my wife and my three daughters. Irina, Tanya, Kate say hello to everyone" Eleazar said.

"Hello" they said all together. They were all beautiful. Blonde, tall, big boobs and a round butt. They were perfect women. This was Tanya! The one that got Edward to stop hanging around with whores as his grandmother called it.

"Why don't we clean up and we can all sit in the living room and chat" Esme said. We all nodded and the guests went into the living room while everyone helped clean up. I brought in the dishes and Edward helped wrap everything up. Soon we were all heading into the living room ready to talk about whatever they were here for. Edward sat on the couch but instead of letting me sit down next to him he brought me onto his lap. He had his arms around my waist and my back to his chest while he rested his head on my shoulder.

That girl Tanya looked beyond mad. Everyone else sat down and Carlisle and Eleazar began talking. After a while Grandma Cullen got up and sat next to Edward and me.

"She really is just glaring away" she laughed at Tanya.

"I guess" I told her and Edward seemed like he had fallen asleep. I pushed off of him then got up re smoothing my dress.

"Dear please stop glaring at my granddaughter like that" I heard grandma Cullen say. I turned to see her glaring at Tanya. She got up and went with her husband and Tanya just kept staring.

"It's vey unattractive and your face may stick like that" I heard the words leave my mouth before I could stop them. Esme was giggling uncontrollably along with the other women and the men just chuckling. No one on their side of the family except for Kate was laughing. I sat down on the other end of the couch and pulled Edward over so that he was laying down instead of sitting up sleeping. He turned over and nuzzled my lap and stomach.

"It's very unattractive of you to be whoring yourself as well. Where did Edward pick you up" she asked. I whored myself out now? I wonder when I started that because I haven't seen any money from it I joked with myself.

"Tanya it's really none of your business" I told her flatly.

"Girls now this isn't very nice of you" Eleazar's wife said.

"No it isn't however your daughter seems to think it's already to speak that freely in our home. I'd like you to leave now. No one speaks to family that way" Esme said getting up and going over to the front door. She opened it waiting for them.

"Well I think we should get going" his wife said like she hadn't just been kicked out. I ran my fingers through Edwards's hair and he purred like a cat. He was so tired. I had to make sure that he slept well tonight.

"We shall talk again Carlisle" Eleazar said and he and his family walked out the door. Esme slammed it shut and sighed.

"I really don't like them. Why do you do business with them" she asked Carlisle.

"Because he gets the job done however I have a feeling we are going to have to get rid of him" He said and Edward gripped me tighter.

"Edward" I whispered rubbing his head and playing with his hair.

"He's not here at the moment" he mumbled nuzzling my lap. It sent chills down my spine and made my lady bits tingle.

"They're gone now" I whispered again and I heard him sigh and turn over onto his back. His eyes opened hesitantly.

"What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Well we are going grocery shopping and I have to clean out some drawers for you in my room and help you get all your things in the guest closet that won't fit in mine" he said letting me absorb everything. I thought he wouldn't want me back in his bed but I was moving into his bed pretty much.

"Okay" I smiled. He got up and grabbed my hand. We said our goodbyes and headed out in his Royce phantom towards the local supermarket…

**Okay so ill have the supermarket scene because it's big! In the next chapter along with them…and maybe a date between them…shhh keep it on the DL… XD.**

**So Reviewers that I want to thank**

**xxxBulletxxx**

**Bildo**

**LovelyYou**

**Breanna…a whole bunch of numbers!**

**Thank you for your support! So much hopefully I'll get more reviewers because reviews make me write so much faster...!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! This is themusiicjunkiie and I'm here to let you know that I've been rewriting all of my stories and putting them up on my newest account pinuhp! So go to .net/~pinuhp to see my new site and also I will be putting up a lot of my work. I'm now 17 not 15 anymore and I have a different perspective and writing skills that I have acquired through the years. I really hope that you will all tune into my new account pinuhp3.


End file.
